<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanted by Foolsparsley (Freckleberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008381">Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckleberg/pseuds/Foolsparsley'>Foolsparsley (Freckleberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, F/M, Jaskier Loves Geralt But Geralt Loves Yennefer So It's All Very Bitter Sweet And Sad, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckleberg/pseuds/Foolsparsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay with their heads together, a little away from the main camp, under the stars. Jaskier liked the silence between them - just the crackling of the fire and Geralt's soft breathing to lull him to sleep. A comfortable silence; until the witcher said her name. </p><p>-----</p><p>An angsty unrequited love ficlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise for the angsty mood I was in and for hurting dear sweet Jaskier who only deserves to be in happy fics full of love. Set during the first night of the dragon hunt in "Rare Species".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made their bed a little away from the main camp, where the dwarves were snoring and the Reavers were still drinking and playing dice, while the crackling fire slowly crumbled into embers. </p><p>Geralt and Jaskier lay with their heads together, having clumped the softest parts of their packs into one make-shift lumpy pillow to share. They often slept this way when out on the road .</p><p>The night was bright with stars above them, sparkling like droplets of water scattered across the inky blue-black sky. Geralt stared up at the stars - watchful, pensive - perhaps waiting for the elusive dragon to soar overhead. Jaskier stared up at the stars too - thought what he was waiting for, he didn't know.</p><p>"I don't know why you go at her like that," Geralt said, apparently continuing a conversation he'd been having in his head.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Yennefer."</p><p>Jaskier's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. <em>He was still thinking about her. Of course, he was still thinking about her.</em></p><p>"Why do you try to battle words with her?" Geralt continued. "You know what she's like. She's too sharp, she always gets you back. What do you want from it?"</p><p>"What do I want?" Jaskier repeated. His mouth felt dry, his tongue fat and heavy.  He felt as if his heart had leapt into his throat, and he was now choking on it, unable to breathe or speak or move, unable to find the words for what he wanted to say. <em>I want to hurt her, </em>he thought.<em> I want to hurt her because she hurts you. Because you're like twin suns - drawn together by an invisible force - but as you get close you burn each other and everyone around you. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want you to be loved, endlessly and unconditionally, until your wounded heart is healed and you don't need to guard it anymore. I want you to wake up wanting for nothing, and to fall asleep content, knowing you are safe, you are needed, and you are loved. I want you to have someone that makes you feel that way. I want that someone to be me. But I know you want that from her, and she wants it from you, and here I am, just ... wanting. </em></p><p>"Jaskier?" Geralt called, softly, drowsily. "Not like you to be silent for so long."</p><p>"Oh," Jaskier laughed, a little too forcefully. "What do I want? The same as always - to pester, to bedevil, to frustrate! To babble on incessantly, becoming an annoyance to all, as I am want to do."</p><p>"You're no annoyance to me," Geralt murmured, half asleep. "I find your babbling quite soothing tonight..."</p><p>Jaskier turned to lay on his side and watched the witcher's eyes slowly close, the starlight illuminating his white hair and shining on his pale skin. Gently, quietly, Jaskier lent over and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Geralt's eyes and tucked it behind his ear - as he had done many nights before. <em>I want you,</em> he thought, still unable to speak to the word aloud even while the witcher slept. <em>But I can't have what I want. So, for now, this is what I have. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>